


Vivacious Meraki

by StardustNebula



Series: Sunshine and Robots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Aeronautical Engineering Professor Adam, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Band, Alternate Universe-Online Friends, Aromantic Coran, Artist Keith (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Astrophysics Engineer Matt, Astrophysics Engineer Shiro, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Book Nerd Keith, Book Nerd Lance, British Allura (Voltron), British Coran, British Lotor, CEO Lotor, Celebrity AU, Celebrity Lance, Chef Hunk (Voltron), Computer Engineer Pidge | Katie Holt, Computer Nerd Pidge | Katie Holt, Conspiracy Theorist Keith (Voltron), Conspiracy Theorist Pidge | Katie Holt, Cryptid Hunting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuz their moms were half Japanese and half Korean, Demiromantic Pidge | Katie Holt, Demisexual Original Female Character, Drummer Hunk (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Allura/Lotor, Established Matt/N-7, F/F, F/M, Famous Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Freelance Artist Keith, Friends to Lovers, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), I love Keith so much, Italian Matt Holt, Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Cousins, Keith is best friends with Pidge and Acxa, Keyboardist Allura, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance gets a crush on him, Lance is best friends with Hunk and Allura, Like preeeetttttyyyy slow, Lowkey Nerd Lance, M/M, Manager Coran (Voltron), Model Lance (Voltron), Multi, Music Nerd Keith, Nerd Hunk, Nerd Keith (Voltron), Nerd Pidge | Katie Holt, Of Zarkon's Company, Oh also, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Shay, Singer Lance, Slow Burn, So yeah, Strangers to Friend, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Strap in kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Keith’s mom married a Korean man, and Shiro’s mom married a Japanese man, and pining, because they’re oblivious, but I think that’s all for now, edgy keith, family!, hipster keith, it’s cute, keith is pining hard, lots o' fluff, online friends au, so more to come if necessary, then he starts pining, you're in for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustNebula/pseuds/StardustNebula
Summary: Keith a freelance artist, making his living by posting his art online, gets the best surprise of his life when Lance, the lead singer of Keith’s favorite band, Sunshine and Robots, contacts him about his art. Soon, the two begin talking, and a relationship that Keith has only dreamed of begins to blossom.He never replied to his comments, although they were fun to read. However, as Keith scrolled, he came across a different notification. It was about a private message. Curious, he clicked it. He did a double take when he saw who it was from. He thought he must be seeing things wrong, but when he rubbed his eyes, it was still there. Lance McClain was written in bubbly letters where the messenger’s name appeared, and message in the same script but on a blue bubble sat right under it. Some quick investigation proved that the account was verified and had the amount of followers and subscribers you’d expect for the band. All the pictures and everything on their other accounts could be seen. This wasn’t a scam; this was the real deal. Keith’s breath caught and his heart dropped.Keith and Lance’s love story that must navigate the public eye and their own feelings for each other.





	1. Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series, guys!!! Stardust here, and I just wanted to thank you for checking out my fic!! I’m really excited for this one, and I hope you are too! It's my first series! Please bear with me on updates, because sometimes even if I set a deadline to post, I miss it do to personal issues and other stuff. I tried to build up chapters for this in advance so this doesn’t happen, but things still may get in the way. Chapters are a bit short, since I can’t seem to write long chapters. Also, just like in my other fic, N-7 will be called Nira!! Things are getting lengthy here, so I’ll see you in the end notes!!! Enjoy:)!!!!

“Who are you drawing fanart of this time?” Pidge asked the question from the other end of the small couch, not lifting her circle-framed amber eyes from her phone. Her short legs shifted from where they lay overtop Keith’s in the middle. Keith glanced up from where he was intently drawing on his drawing tablet. “Who said it was fanart?” he asked. “I guessed,” Pidge responded with a shrug. 

“Sunshine and Robots,” Keith answered, returning to his drawing as his giant husky, Kosmo, sniffed at his arm from the floor. “Oh? Would it happen to be of Lance?” Pidge asked, her voice holding a teasing tone. Keith scowled at her and growled, “Shut-up.” Pidge made an innocent face. “Me? Whatever did I do? I simply asked a question.” Keith’s rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend in favor of changing the subject. 

“How are things going with building Robert?” Pidge frowned at him as he added the final details onto the drawing he’d been working on for the past hour. “ _ Rover _ . At this point, you might as well stop butchering the name, I know you’re doing it on purpose. And things are going well. I should have his programming done in the next month, assuming things don’t suddenly pick up at the Garrison.” Keith nodded, setting his drawing pencil on the table. “Great. Gimme a second to upload this and we can go to The Ramen Spot.” Keith walked over to his laptop after saving his newest drawing to the cloud. He uploaded it to his website and his social media’s, adding the caption, “Fanart of my favorite band, Sunshine and Robots. My hand hurts so badly after this.” After adding the appropriate tags and uploading everything, he turned back to Pidge. “Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

“That was delicious,” Pidge said, patting her stomach. Her box of leftovers had been put on the counter next to Keith’s, and they had returned to the couch, Kosmo curled up in between them. “Let’s watch some documentaries. I heard about this new one that’s supposedly really good, so I’ll pull it up if you get snacks.” Keith stood up, stretching momentarily. “Deal.” 

He walked into his tiny apartment kitchen, pulling two bags of popcorn out of the cabinet and throwing one in, setting the clock. He pulled out his phone, deciding to check what people were saying about his newest piece. He opened Light, his favorite social media app for his art because it allowed likes, comments, tags, private messaging, following, friends, and also had special groups to make it easier for people to find what they were looking for. Scrolling through his notifications on the app, he read the comments.

 

**JollyMolly:** OMG!!! SUNSHINE AND ROBOTS IS MY FAVORITE!!!!   
**A good boi:** Your art still gives me chills woah

**Kittenlover82893:** What is this fanart of?

**Misskiss:** Um, Sunshine and Robots? Only the greatest band ever?    
**Cows:** Hnnnnn someone save me, Lance is already so hot bUt In YoUr ArT sTyLe

**Jazzzzzmouse:** AJEDFHEUFUFU AAAAAAAAAAAA I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN I RELATE TO THIS ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL

**Lifehacks:** Dude, this is so good. Your art+my favorite things=a good day.

 

He never replied to his comments, although they were fun to read. However, as Keith scrolled, he came across a different notification. It was about a private message. Curious, he clicked it. He did a double take when he saw who it was from. He thought he must be seeing things wrong, but when he rubbed his eyes, it was still there. Lance McClain was written in the bubbly letters of Light’s font where the messenger’s name appeared, and message in the same script but on a blue bubble sat right under it. Some quick investigation proved that the account was verified and had the amount of followers and subscribers you’d expect for the band. All the pictures and everything on their other accounts could be seen. This wasn’t a scam; this was the real deal. Keith’s breath caught and his heart dropped.

 

**LoverboyLance:** Dude! The art you drew of us is great!

**KnifeKeith:** Thanks so much!

 

As soon as Keith sent the message, he ran back to Pidge. “Oh my god, Pidge, Pidge, Pidge!!!” Keith skidded in front of her as she tossed the remote down. “What?” She looked exasperated. “Check it out!” He leaned over the back of the couch to show her his screen. Her eyes widened. “You sure it’s real?” Keith nodded frantically. “Keith! That’s crazy!” Keith opened his mouth to agree when the phone vibrated in his hand. He squeaked, making Pidge snort. He hopped over the couch back, landing next to Pidge to read the response. He vaguely heard her ask, “What’s it say?” 

 

**LanceyLance:** Sorry for not making this a comment on your post. Figured it’s explode your notifs. 

**LanceyLance:** I’ve actually like your art for a while, you’re really talented.

 

Keith screeched, turning to Pidge before grabbing her shoulders, shaking her as he shrieked, “PIDGE!!! PIDGE HE LIKES MY ART!!! PIDGE, HE THINKS I’M TALENTED, HE’S LIKED MY ART FOR A WHILE OH MY GOD PIDGE ARE YOU SEEING THIS?!?!?!?!?” Kosmo looked slightly afraid at the outburst. Seeming disgruntled and a bit annoyed, Pidge fixed her glasses. “Yes, I am seeing this. Now are you going to keep screaming at me or are you going to respond?” At that comment, Keith immediately picked his phone up, thought for a moment, typed out a response, hesitated, hit the send button, then dropped the phone and curled up to scream into a pillow.

 

**KnifeKeith:** Woah, really? I’ve liked your music for ages haha.

 

“Relax! And go get the popcorn!” Keith was unceremoniously shoved from the couch by Pidge. “Geez! Fine, you gremlin!” He stood, phone in hand, and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out the first bag of popcorn and put the second one in, setting the timer once again. He glanced back at his phone as he waited for the popcorn to finish. 

 

**LanceyLance:** That’s super cool dude!

**LanceyLance:** It took me forever to work up the courage to contact you lol.

**KnifeKeith:** Seriously?

**KnifeKeith:** You’re my favorite music artist, I would think it’s the other way around.

**KnifeKeith:** Well it  _ is  _ the other way around too but

**LanceyLance:** Yeah, I know what you mean.

**LanceyLance:** You’re super chill, though. Totally worth it.

**KnifeKeith:** Thanks. You are too.

 

Keith, having been so immersed in his conversation, jumped when the microwave alarm went off, fumbling to keep from dropping his phone. He picked up the popcorn bags and took them into the living room with Pidge, throwing the cool one at her. “Ready?” Pidge asked. “One second,” Keith said, looking back at his phone.   
  
**LanceyLance:** Well, I’ve gotta head out now, but we should talk later.

**LanceyLance:** You’re super nice.

**LanceLance:** Bye!

**KnifeKeith:** Thanks, you too!

**KnifeKeith:** Bye!

 

“Done?” Pidge asked, eyebrow raised and sarcasm in her voice. “Yeah,” Keith sighed happily as Pidge hit play. 

Throughout the entirety of the documentary, a warm, happy feeling filled Keith’s chest, and it stayed until he curled up in bed, Kosmo at his feet, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Art Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Keith’s daydreams of and conversations with Lance hinder his daily responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I completely forgot to upload two weeks ago and didn’t remember until 3:00 a.m. halfway through the week and was too busy to have time last Sunday since I slept late, so triple upload today! Not much has been going on, but I do have a plan for the next seven or so chapters after today’s and a general layout of the next few chapters after that. I’m organized and able to make up for missed chapters. It’s never been seen before haha. Also, before this upload, it said the last upload was May 27th, but that was a mistake. It was actually about a month after that. Anyways, here’s the first chapter for the day! Enjoy<3!

Keith woke up the next morning, rolled over, and promptly fell out of bed, disturbing Kosmo’s sleep. Rubbing his aching head, he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself cereal and Kosmo dog food. As the two ate, Keith looked through his personal social media feeds, separate from his business ones.

He saw a post from Lance’s account in his feed, reading the message. 

 

 **LanceyLance:** We’re absolutely loving all the fanart. Keep it up guys!!!

 

“He’s talking about me!!” Keith said to Kosmo as he dramatically flung his spoon, forgetting he had cereal on it. What had been on the spoon fell on the floor. Kosmo and Keith stared at it, then at each other. Keith sighed before wiping it up with a paper towel.

He continued his morning routine, showering and dressing himself. As he shrugged on his leather jacket, he grabbed his motorcycle keys and gave Kosmo a pat on the head. When he got outside, Keith mounted his motorcycle. He put on his wireless headphones, turned his favorite cryptid podcast on, and pulled out of the lot.  
20 minutes later, he pulled up to his favorite art store. While inspecting the watercolors the store sold, Keith felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and had to resist the urge to shout when he saw the notification.

 

 **LanceyLance** : Hey dude, what’s up?  
**KnifeKeith:** Not much. At the art store.  
**KnifeKeith:** You?  
**LanceyLance:** Just reading.  
**LanceyLance:** I was thinking about how I wanted to text you back lol.

 

_“He was thinking about me!”_

 

 **KnifeKeith:** I was kinda hoping you would.  
**KnifeKeith:** Text me back, I mean.

 

 _“What is wrong with me?”_ Keith cringed at himself. _“Why would I say that?”_

 

 **LanceyLance:** So tell me about yourself, Keith.  
**LanceyLance:** Keith is your name, right?  
**KnifeKeith:** No.  
**KnifeKeith:** It’s Kevin.  
**LanceyLance:**  Seriously? I’m so sorry, dude. I just assumed.  
**KnifeKeith:** Nah, I was messing with you.  
**KnifeKeith** **:**  It’s Keith lol.  
**LanceyLance:**  Oh lol.  
**KnifeKeith:**  Well for things about me, my favorite color is red, I have a husky for a pet, I ride a motorcycle, and I like knives.  
**LanceyLance:**  Well the last one is a bit obvious based on the username and profile pic and all lol.  
**KnifeKeith:**  I’m not really that interesting haha.  
**LanceyLance:**  I’ll be the judge of that.  
**KnifeKeith:**  Oh sorry, wise oracle. I forgot to consult you on how interesting I am.  
**KnifeKeith:**  My apologies.  
**LanceyLance:**  Very funny.

 

Keith looked up from his phone at the clearing of a throat. “Excuse me,” said a man trying to get past Keith. “Oh, sorry,” he said, moving out of the way and getting back to what he’d come there to do in the first place.

Crouching down, Keith looked at the selection of watercolors. He selected a set with the colors he needed that looked to be good quality. Then, he moved to the brushes and chose a set from the brand he normally used. While in line, he pulled his phone out, checking his messages again.

 

 **LanceyLance:**  Why are you at the art store?  
**KnifeKeith:**  Watercolors.  
**LanceyLance:**  Oh that’s cool.  
**LanceyLance:**  I was never able to use watercolors.  
**KnifeKeith:**  It’s not as hard as everyone thinks lol.  
**KnifeKeith:**  It’s about your method.  
**LanceyLance:**  Huh.  
**LanceyLance:**  Maybe you can show me sometime ;)

 

The cashier had to ask Keith if he needed a doctor due to the redness of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The other two chapters should be going up soon, so keep an eye out! Leave kudos if you liked it and if you leave a comment, I’ll reply to it! Constructive criticism is always encouraged and if you want your username or any username you come up with featured in a future chapter, just mention it in a comment along with the username! See ya soon! -Stardust<3
> 
> Teaser: Montage


	3. Montage: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Sunday’s chapter! One more after this! Enjoy the beginning of the montage!

**LanceyLance:** Hello!

 

The message came in as Keith was working on the day’s art piece. He was surprised, because although they had been talking for a few weeks, Lance had said he’d be busy that day.

 

**KnifeKeith:** Uh, hi?

**LanceyLance:** You seem excited.

**KnifeKeith:** Sorry.

**KnifeKeith:** Just didn’t think you’d text today.

**LanceyLance:** Really? Why not?

**KnifeKeith:** I thought you’d be too busy.

**LanceyLance:** I actually have a lot of leisure time at the moment.

**LanceyLance:** Surprisingly, since we’re in the middle of making a new music video for the new album.

 

Excited, Keith tossed his drawing tablet to the side and rolled onto his stomach to stare at his phone while smiling.

 

**LanceyLance:** Shit, I shouldn’t have told you that.

**LanceyLance:** Don’t tell anyone, we haven’t announced the album yet.

**KnifeKeith:** I won’t, don’t worry.

**KnifeKeith:** So what are you doing?

**LanceyLance:** Sitting at a photoshoot.

**KnifeKeith:** Lance.

**KnifeKeith:** That isn’t leisure time.

**KnifeKeith:** You should be _ working _ .

**LanceyLance:** Yeah, I know.

**LanceyLance:** But work is so  _ borrriinnnnngggg! _

 

Keith facepalmed and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to leave kudos, leave a comment if you want a reply, and leave your opinions and constructive criticism if you have them! Also, be sure to say something if you’d like you’re username in a future chapter! -Stardust<3


	4. Montage: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s today’s chapter! Last chapter for today! Enjoy<3!

**LanceyLance:** [Image]  
 **LanceyLance:** Look how cute this dog is!

Keith’s eyes darted down to his phone as it lit up. He looked around at the other patients in the dentist’s office before responding. He had 10 minutes until his appointment.

**KnifeKeith:** They’re so cute!  
 **KnifeKeith:** Look at my dog:  
 **KnifeKeith:** [Image]  
 **LanceyLance:** :O  
 **LanceyLance:** A good boi!  
 **LanceyLance:** I’m sure you can tell from the many photos I send  
 **LanceyLance:** But I really like dogs :)  
 **KnifeKeith:** As you can likely tell from the many pictures of my dog that I send  
 **KnifeKeith:** Same.  
 **KnifeKeith:** They’re amazing.  
 **LanceyLance:** The best creatures on earth.  
 **KnifeKeith:** Agreed.  
 **KnifeKeith:** However…  
 **LanceyLance:** I swear, if you say cats are better, I’m blocking you lol.  
 **KnifeKeith:** No! Not what I meant! They’re not better…  
 **KnifeKeith:** But....  
 **KnifeKeith:** I act more like a cat than a dog.  
 **LanceyLance:** Really?  
 **KnifeKeith:** Yeah.  
 **LanceyLance:** How so?  
 **KnifeKeith:** I only like being touched if I give explicit permission.  
 **LanceyLance:** Explicitly touched, you say?  
 **KnifeKeith:** Shut-up. You know what I meant.  
 **KnifeKeith:** I don’t like going outside.  
 **LanceyLance:** Do you poop in a box?  
 **KnifeKeith:** Why do I even try with you?  
 **KnifeKeith:** But you get my point.  
 **LanceyLance:** That sounds adorable.  
 **LanceyLance:** I shall call you kitten.  
 **KnifeKeith:** Please don’t call me that… it sounds too sexual.  
 **LanceyLance:** Too late, Kitten.  
 **KnifeKeith:** Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to leave kudos. Leave a comment and I’ll give you a reply, and leave your opinions and constructive criticism if you have them! They’re encouraged! Also, be sure to say something if you’d like you’re username in a future chapter! -Stardust<3


	5. Montage: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s today’s chapter! First chapter for today! I’m going to try to upload the chapters I have done since I’ve had too much writer’s block to make the complete amount. You would not believe the amount of technical difficulties and writer's block I’ve had that have made me unable to write. Anyway, enjoy<3!

**LanceyLance:** What’s the most trouble you’ve gotten into at highschool and college?

 **KnifeKeith:** I slammed a kid’s head into a locker in highschool and put him in the hospital for a month.

 **KnifeKeith:** I also vandalized the school a lot.

 **KnifeKeith:** But I didn’t get caught get often.

 **LanceyLance:** Dude…

 **LanceyLance:** That’s freaking wild!

 **KnifeKeith:** Eh, I guess, yeah.

 **KnifeKeith:** What about you?

 **LanceyLance:** I got detentions for talking in class lol.

 **LanceyLance:** Nothing compared to you.

 **KnifeKeith:** Oh, you were one of those good kids, huh?

 **KnifeKeith:** Guess I’ve gotta corrupt you >:)

 **LanceyLance:** Keith… No…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don’t actually know where I was going with this, seeing as I started it about 2 and a half-3 months ago, so I just gave it a crappy end haha. Enjoy the fact that Keith was a rebellious boi in highschool I guess? Anyway, enjoy the upcoming chapters! -Stardust<3


	6. Montage: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day! I recently got into BNHA over the time I was gone, and I’ve been thinking about writing some fics for it once I get into this one more and am able to have a build-up of chapters and update steadily. I already have some au ideas. What do you guys think? Let me know! I always read the comments, even though I haven’t been able to reply for a while, but I do always reply eventually. I love to hear your feedback and constructive criticism! Enjoy!

**KnifeKeith:** What’s your Hogwarts house?

 

Keith sent the message as he sat in his living room on the couch. His body faced Axca’s who was in a similar pose to him, both of them leaning on the arms of the couch. However, Axca’s legs were stretched out across the couch but Keith’s were curled to his body. Pidge had her body flung out between them with Kosmo splayed on top of her.

 

The group was in the middle of their monthly movie marathon, a time when they would take a day or two to watch a classic movie series. This month was  _ Harry Potter _ , hence the question.

**LanceyLance:** Ravenclaw.

**KnifeKeith:** I could see it. Smart, creative, wise, kind of a sarcastic jackass.

**LanceyLance:** :O Bro. (Gonna ignore the last part)

**KnifeKeith:** ;) Bro. (Screw you)

**LanceyLance:** :) Bro? (>:D)

**KnifeKeith:** :D BRO!

**LanceyLance:** :D BRO! 

**LanceyLance:** Anyway

**LanceyLance:** What’s yours?

**KnifeKeith:** Gryffindor.

**LanceyLance:** Not surprised.

**KnifeKeith:** Should I be offended?

**LanceyLance:** Not really…?

**LanceyLance:** Like, you seem loyal and chivalrous and all that jazz but also

**LanceyLance:** You’re pretty hot-headed and reckless, man.

**KnifeKeith:** I want to be offended but it’s  _ true _ .

 

“Who are you texting, Keith?” Acxa asked, momentarily glancing away from the screen to look at Keith. He jumped, having been so into the conversation he hadn’t noticed he’d zoned out.

 

“His boyfriend,” Pidge responded in his stead, pushing up her glasses and smirking all without taking attention away from the movie. “Look at him, he’s blushing and he’s got that weird, dopey, lovesick smile of his.”

 

“Shut-up!” Keith snapped, the increasingly flushed state of his face only proving her point further. “He is  _ not _ my boyfriend.” Pidge scoffed. “Yeah sure, whatever. Lie to yourself all you want, Keith, but we know the truth.” 

 

“Oh you’re one to talk!”

“Excuse me?”   
“You heard me. We all know you’re totally in love with-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure your most personal, embarrassing information and pictures end up on the main page of every social media site you can name.”

“G-guys…”

 

Keith silenced himself, knowing that Pidge could and more importantly  _ would _ make good on her threat. He returned to his phone.

 

**LanceyLance:** Other than that being one of the most iconic icebreakers known to humankind, why the random question?

**KnifeKeith:** Harry Potter marathon w/ my friends.

**LanceyLance:** :O

**LanceyLance:** Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you allow me to invade upon such a sacred, friendship, bonding ritual for so long? I’m wounded, Keith. Wounded.

**KnifeKeith:** Relax, it’s not that big of a deal.

**KnifeKeith:** … plus I like talking to you.

**LanceyLance:**

**LanceyLance:** Enjoy your movie, Keith <3

 

Keith threw his phone with a squeal, his face turning tomato red as he buried it in his arms as Pidge laughed so hard she fell and tore her arm on the table corner. In between bandaging her up, calming Kosmo from the noise, and finding a time to get his phone repaired, he still managed to send an answer with his shattered phone.

 

**KnifeKeith:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this one was kinda long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! -Stardust<3


	7. Montage Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update of the day! As you probably know, school started back up a while ago, so I’ll try not to let that affect my updating, but just know it’s a possibility, especially for busy weeks. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The second Keith woke up, he hopped onto his phone, not even leaving bed.

 

**KnifeKeith:** I’m so excited!

**KnifeKeith:** _SEPTEMBER AND OCTOBER ARE COMING, PIDGE_

**LanceyLance:** Mhm?

**KnifeKeith:** Wait shit no wrong person.

**KnifeKeith:** Ignore.

**LanceyLance:** No tell me.

**KnifeKeith:**

**KnifeKeith:** I like fall

**KnifeKeith:** Cuz it’s nice

**LanceyLance:** Yeah?

**KnifeKeith:** Yeah

**KnifeKeith:** It’s like chilly and it smells good 

**KnifeKeith:** And the leaves are  _ pretty _ and  _ crunchy _

**KnifeKeith** : And pumpkin stuff 

**KnifeKeith:** Apple orchards, cider, doughnuts

**KnifeKeith:** _Halloween_

**KnifeKeith:** _Halloween, Lance_

**KnifeKeith:** _Lance, the cryptids will be out they’ll be out and thriving_

**KnifeKeith:** And sweaters and boots and leggings and

**KnifeKeith:** Just fall. Fall is awesome.

**LanceyLance:** Holy shit give me a second that was so adorable

Keith blushed down at his phone.

 

**LanceyLance:** Ok.

**LanceyLance:** You make fall sound so exciting, dude.

**LanceyLance:** That was the cutest rant ever and now I’m excited for fall.

**LanceyLance:** But it’s July, sweetie, isn’t it a bit early?   
  


Keith almost threw his phone at the name.

 

**KnifeKeith:** Well yeah, but best start getting excited early, right?

**LanceyLance:** Whatever you say, babe.

 

Keith actually  _ did _ toss his phone this time, right before burying his face in his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos, constructive criticism, and comments are always appreciated! -Stardust<3


	8. Montage Part 6 ft. Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth update of the day! A cryptid boi has appeared. This is another kind of long one.

**LanceyLance:** Hey dude.

**LanceyLance:** Yesterday you mentioned cryptids?

**KnifeKeith:** Uh

**KnifeKeith:** Yeah? Why?

**LanceyLance:** Tell me about them!

**KnifeKeith:** Are you sure? Most people aren’t very interested and I tend to talk for a while.

**LanceyLance:** That’s fine. Tell me. Which ones do you like?

**KnifeKeith:** Uh, well my favorite is Mothman…

**LanceyLance:** Who’s that?

**KnifeKeith:** Only the greatest cryptid ever!

**KnifeKeith:** Look: 

[Image]

**KnifeKeith:** This is a fan drawn image of him made based on the few images that have been caught of him. There are speculations as to how many moth features and how many human features he has, but I think there’s more moth.

**KnifeKeith:** There are also theories as to where he came from. The most common one is that he’s a hybrid between moth and man which makes sense on the surface but is illogical once you look into it. How would a moth breed with a human? Biologically and physically, it doesn’t make sense.

**KnifeKeith:** I think he’s an evolutionary creation. Possibly descended from former human species and had his DNA mixed with a moth or vice-versa. It’d be easier to figure out if there were clearer photos of him, but unfortunately, there aren’t.

**KnifeKeith:** Some people think he’s an escaped, mistake science experiment, but those people aren’t even trying, really, they’re just taking shit out of movies. It’s too cliche and doesn’t make sense as to why they have not caught him yet.

**LanceyLance:** You should rant more, it’s cute.

**LanceyLance:** But this is a really thought out theory! It’s interesting!

**LanceyLance:** But what does fall have to do with cryptids?

**KnifeKeith:** Oh, they’re just more active in fall and, some of them in winter. Fall is a good time for them to prepare for winter, some for hibernation, and some just gather supplies in fall when the harvest is good. The ones that don’t hibernate explore in winter when there are less humans out, so winter is the second best season to cryptid hunt. But fall is best.

**LanceyLance:** Cryptid hunt?

**KnifeKeith:** O ya

**KnifeKeith:** We look for them, try to get pictures and stuff. Evidence, maybe even capture them.

**KnifeKeith:** My friend Pidge is my hunting partner and we spend a lot of time together relating to cryptids.

**KnifeKeith:** But the actual hunting mostly consists of stakeouts and traps and camping and stuff.

**LanceyLance:** Dude that’s so cool how are you so cool.

**KnifeKeith:** Oh uh

**KnifeKeith:** It’s not as cool as you make it sound haha.

**LanceyLance:** Yes it is! 

**LanceyLance:** You’re  _ so  _ much more interesting than the people we work with, we should get you out here to work with us.

**KnifeKeith:** Oh

**LanceyLance:** Not used to compliments?

**KnifeKeith:** No.

**LanceyLance:** Oh ok.

**LanceyLance:** I’ll get you used to them :)

**KnifeKeith:** ijqhaj56yfgit;8lfiyvstdyfugi’[;gp[otkjasdtfgh/y’[gp[]u][gs3wret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I honestly made all the details up as I went haha. -Stardust<3


	9. Montage Part 7 ft. Lancepliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth and last update of the day! Lance is going to just shower Keith in compliments because he deserves them!

**LanceyLance:** Remember I said I’d make you get used to compliments?

**KnifeKeith:** Yes?

**KnifeKeith:** Why am I scared?

**LanceyLance:** Well get ready.

**KnifeKeith:** lanCE NO

**LanceyLance:** LANCE YES!

**LanceyLance:** Prepare for love.

**KnifeKeith:** No thanks.

**LanceyLance:** It’s non-negotiable.

**LanceyLance:** Sorry.

**KnifeKeith:** No you’re not.

**LanceyLance:** You’re right, I’m not, you talented boi.

**KnifeKeith:** Please,,,,,,, no.

**LanceyLance:** Your art is really good.

**LanceyLance:** The colors, the visuals, the style. And your comics. Great storylines.

**LanceyLance:** You’re funny.

**LanceyLance:** You have pretty eyes.

**LanceyLance:** You act edgy but you’re a huge dork.

**KnifeKEith:** Lance please.

**KnifeKeith:** I look like a tomato.

**KnifeKeith:** Lance, Pidge is laughing at me.

**LanceyLance:** An unfortunate side-effect.

**LanceyLance:** I’ll chill for now, but expect more compliments every day.

**LanceyLance:** Lancepliments.

**LanceyLance:** Daily Lancepliments.

**KnifeKeith:** O-ok…

**LanceyLance:** :) <3

**KnifeKeith:** ….<3

**LanceyLance:** Progress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As I said, this is the last update of the day, so I’ll see you guys next week! Bye! -Stardust<3


	10. Montage Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I’ve been so busy lately that I’m just now able to upload on a regular basis again, but I’m going to try to keep up with my normal schedule again. In the meantime, I’m working on three BNHA fanfictions and three other Klance fanfictions. My goal is to finish them to completion in advance so that I can update them without having to write if I get busy. When I finish this, I should be able to post those while I work on the sequel to this! Anyway, I’ll let you guys get to the story, but expect more information on this at the end and next week!

**KnifeKeith:** What’s your favorite flower?

**LanceyLance:** That’s a hard question

**LanceyLance:** On one hand roses are a classic

**LanceyLance:** But I also like violets and carnations

**LanceyLance:** And bellflowers and delphiniums and hydrangeas

**LanceyLance:** All blue, of course

**LanceyLance:** Even though roses have to be dyed to be blue

**LanceyLance:** But I dunno, hard choice

**KnifeKeith:** Oh wow, that’s a lot

**LanceyLance:** Yeah, it is lol

**LanceyLance:** Why do you ask?

**KnifeKeith:** It’s a surprise

**LanceyLance:** Awww, are you gonna send me flowers?

**KnifeKeith:** Definitely not

**LanceyLance:** :( Rude!!!

**KnifeKeith:** *True

**LanceyLance:** :O

**KnifeKeith:** :)

**LanceyLance:** I came out here to have a good time, and honestly, I’m feeling so attacked right now

**KnifeKeith:** Dramatic much?

**LanceyLance:** No, not dramatic

**LanceyLance:** This is a betrayal

**KnifeKeith:** Ok then

**LanceyLance:** Why do I even try with you

**LanceyLance:** You never told me why you asked about flowers

**KnifeKeith:** Yes I did

**KnifeKeith:** I told you it was a surprise

**LanceyLance:** Keeeeeeeiiiiiitttttthhhhhh

**LanceyLance:** That’s not an answeeeeeeeerrrrrrr

**KnifeKeith:** Yes it is

**LanceyLance:** It’s not a good enough answer

**KnifeKeith:** Unfortunate

**LanceyLance:** Offended

**KnifeKeith:** Unfortunate

**LanceyLance:** :(

 

\---

 

**LanceyLance:** Keeeeeeeeeith, are you done? It’s been an hour, I’m not gonna be able to wait much longeeeeeer

**KnifeKeith:** Jeez, don’t you have anything to do other than wait on me?

**LanceyLance:** No, I have no social life

**KnifeKeith:** False

**LanceyLance:** Fine, you caught me

**LanceyLance:** But I’m still waiting

**KnifeKeith:** Chill, I’m almost done

**KnifeKeith:** Ok, done, you can see

**KnifeKeith:** [Image]

**KnifeKeith:** Happy?

**LanceyLance:** :O

**LanceyLance:** Keith, they look so good!

**LanceyLance:** I thought you weren’t getting me flowers though

**KnifeKeith:** I didn’t get you flowers

**LanceyLance:** Yeah but you drew me a bouquet of all my favorites

**LanceyLance:** A really cute and well done one

**LanceyLance:** In all blue

**LanceyLance:** This is so nice I’m making it my wallpaper

**KnifeKeith:** So you like it?

**LanceyLance:** Are you kidding

**LanceyLance:** Keith, I love it

**LanceyLance:** How could I not love something this adorable

**KnifeKeith:** Oh, glad you like it then

**LanceyLance:** Seriously Keith thank you so much this is so cute

**KnifeKeith:** I’m just happy you like it

**KnifeKeith:** … <3

**LanceyLance:** :O

**LanceyLance:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Like I said, I’m going to try to keep my updates consistent again. As far as the other fanfictions I’m working on, I’m planning on finishing them like I said before so that I can update them every week. I have several others planned, but I’m focusing on those for now. When I finish them, I’ll be sure to put the release dates in a chapter of this story! That’s all for now! As always, comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always welcome and appreciated, and I respond to comments! Bye and see you next week! -Stardust<3


	11. Montage: Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Part 9 in the montage of Keith and Lance being cute over text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After tons of presentations, essays, and projects, planning two events, one of which I’m still working on and is a big one, all for school, as well as a vacation and constant preparation for a competition I have coming up, I'm finally back! This chapter is a bit longer and was super fun to write! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Happy(Belated) Leap Day!!!

**LanceyLance** : Keith

**LanceyLance:** Keith

**LanceyLance:** Keith

**LanceyLance:** Keith

**LanceyLance:** Keith

Kni **feKeith:** What

**LanceyLance:** I have a serious question

**KnifeKeith:** Don’t you always

**LanceyLance:** Excuse you

**LanceyLance:**  I’m a very serious person

**KnifeKeith:** Ok

**LanceyLance:** Keith

**LanceyLance:** Say it

**KnifeKeith:** No

**KnifeKeith:** I speak only the truth

**LanceyLance:** Ok, rude

**KnifeKeith:** Fine

**KnifeKeith:** You are a serious person

**KnifeKeith:** Sometimes(read: rarely)

**LanceyLance:** You know what, I’ll take it

**LanceyLance:** Anyway, back to my question

**LanceyLance:** I must know

**LanceyLance:** Keith do you like raw pasta

**LanceyLance:** Because that post you made was… concerning

**KnifeKeith:** Yes???

**KnifeKeith:** You don’t like raw pasta???

**LanceyLance:** KEITH WHAT THE FUCK

**KnifeKeith:** ???

**KnifeKeith:** I don’t understand the issue???

**LanceyLance:** THAT IS DISGUSTING

**LanceyLance:** AN UNNATURAL ABOMINATION

**LanceyLance:** UNACCEPTABLE

**KnifeKeith:** It’s not

**KnifeKeith:** You should try it

**LanceyLance:** I would never violate myself that way

**KnifeKeith:** No really, it’s good, especially if you run it under water first

**KnifeKeith:** It’s crunchy and chewy at the same time

**KnifeKeith:**  It’s good I promise

**KnifeKeith:** Look

**KnifeKeith:** [Image]

**LanceyLance:** KEITH WHAT THE FUCK

**LanceyLance:** You know what

**LanceyLance:** Blocked.

**KnifeKeith:** This is just rude

**LanceyLance:** Now you know how it feels

**KnifeKeith:** I thought I was blocked?

**LanceyLance:** Shut-up

**LanceyLance:** I can’t even look at that awful picture

**LanceyLance:** Just gonna commit such a heinous act and have such pretty eyes

**KnifeKeith:** What

**LanceyLance:** You disgust me

**KnifeKeith:** Are we ignoring how you called my eyes pretty

**LanceyLance:** Just truly awful

**KnifeKeith:** Huh guess so

**LanceyLance:** I can’t believe the nerve

**LanceyLance:** The fact that you just look so adorable in the first picture of you you’ve ever sent me

**LanceyLance:** And I can’t even do anything with it because you’re eating pasta

**KnifeKeith:** I’m not a fan of this complimenting while insulting energy

**KnifeKeith:** The topic is changing too fast

**KnifeKeith:** Mom pick me up I’m scared

**LanceyLance:** Wait did you just meme

**KnifeKeith:** Oh so now we pause

**KnifeKeith:** I’m a lonely young adult, what do you think I do with my free time

**KnifeKeith:** Socialize? No thank you

**LanceyLance:** We’re socializing right now though

**KnifeKeith:** You’re one of a handful of exceptions

**LanceyLance:** Yay!

**LanceyLance:** But dude why do you have a mullet

**KnifeKeith:** It’s not

**KnifeKeith:** You know what, nevermind

**LanceyLance:** That’s weird

**LanceyLance:** This is not the 80s

**LanceyLance:** I bet you wear all black and have like ear and tongue and nose piercings and listen to MCR

**KnifeKeith:** I won’t stand for this slander

**LanceyLance:** Again, now you know how I feel

**LanceyLance:**  But was I right?

**KnifeKeith:** No comment

**LanceyLance:** SERIOUSLY

**LanceyLance:** WHY CAN’T I SEE YOUR PIERCINGS THEN

**KnifeKeith** : I just woke up

**LanceyLance:** So you admit you have piercings?

**KnifeKeith:** I don’t like this conversation

**LanceyLance:** Fine, back to your crime against humanity

**KnifeKeith:** Lance, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome as always, and I always respond to comments! The montage is almost over, so that means more plot development is coming that you can look forward to. I may or may not be exposing myself about liking raw pasta. I actually saw the movie Love, Simon for the first time yesterday, and I recently read the book. Both were really good, and I might make an AU in the future with a different fandom. Thank you for all the Kudos and sweet and lovely comments, they mean a lot to me! Love you all and see you next Sunday! -Stardust<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Just wanted to let you know that constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged, as well as comments talking about or asking about the story!! I love reading your comments, and I reply to all of them as soon as I see them!! Also, check out my other fic, Blueberry Boba & Butterflies! It's a self-indulgent, cliche, cofee shop au haha. Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day!! -Stardust<3


End file.
